devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun 'n Fruity (Story)
Please remember that this page is directly associated with the Fun 'n Fruity article. As chapters are made, many things can change in the main article. Fun 'n Fruity, the Story A story about a company named Fun 'n Fruity and his future president, Ezah Sollef. Many rumours surround the company, but who knows? Chapter 1: Betrayed It was a cold wednesday. Ezah was in his office, doing all the paperwork for the day. Quiet gusts of wind were heard outside, building up a relatively calm atmosphere, if it wasn’t for the many piles of papers around his desk. He wrote in a constant pace, slightly faster than he had always written, trying to finish his job as fast as possible to get some rest on the late evening. After several minutes of work —heck, maybe even hours, Ezah didn’t know—, he finally finished. Slowly standing up, he lighted a cigarette, before walking towards the door. He took his phone from his pocket, before calling a car. Walking towards the main exit, he could already see the car. Entering it, he ordered the driver to drive towards the biggest hospital in the city: St.Lukes International Hospital, where his father was hospitalized. After more than half an hour, he arrived. He calmly walked inside the hospital, looking for his father’s room. Upon finding it, he entered. “Hello my son… Good to see you again”, said Ricardo Sollef, Ezah’s father. “How have you been, father? I’ve received news that your health condition is declining” “Unfortunately. I guess that’s how time works… I’ve been living for too long. I’m not able to correctly manage the company. Hopefully, it’s going to be yours soon”, said Ricardo, slightly worried. Soon, someone quickly entered the room. He wore purple striped jacket and a white undershirt, with black jeans pants. He also carried a lighter on his wrist and a bat on his back. His most remarkable characteristic, however, was his hat: an old TV, the screen being constantly on static. No sound was heard from it however. In the middle of the screen, were a pair of eyes, as well as a devilish mouth, both being pitch black in color. “I hope you talked enough, because this was your last opportunity”, said the man, rushing towards the life support plug, destroying it with his bat, jumping off the window right after. “O-Oh god…”, said Ricardo. “L-Listen. I don’t have much time. That man has been haunting me for w-weeks now. R-run as fast as y-you can… D-don’t let him take o-o-over…”. Ezah remained silent for several seconds, as a tear came from his right eye. “As you wish…”. A beeping sound was heard, followed by a single, high pitched sound. Ezah immediately fled the room, running as fast as he could towards the exit, reaching it in no more than about a minute, entering the car that was waiting for him outside. “Drive as fast as you can to the main facility. I don’t care if you run over a civilian or two, we will cover your problems. Just do it.”, said Ezah, remaining expressionless. Soon, they arrived at the facility. The businessman rushed inside the building, going to the main office. Upon arrival, he saw the man from before, signing documents in order to get the entire company for himself. Particles of Haze Flames of Fate could be seen from Ezah’s right arm, as he was about to trap the man. However, in the blink of an eye, he was hit by the bat, falling unconscious on the following second. . .. … He woke up in a relatively large room, sitting on a chair behind a table. Sitting in front of him, was the man from before. Around the table, were the three directors of the company’s divisions: Roget Mann, who was simply staring at the middle of the table, Alciel Von Stromgarde, which was staring non-stop at Ezah with threatening look and Uso Tsuki, who was sitting on top of the table, looking directly at his eyes. “Welcome, Ezah. Hope you liked your trip”, said Alciel. “Indeed. Queue Yuu, right? Great job. Now he’s in our hands”, said Roget, impatient. “So what do we do now? Throw him off the building?”. “Right on the spot, Uso”, once again, Alciel spoke. “Now let’s get straight to the point, shall we?”. Queue Yuu grabbed his lighter, spinning it in the air for some time. “I hope you realize this isn’t going to be as easy as you expect, gentlemen.”, said Ezah, maintaining his cool. Queue sighed. “There are no angels here Ezah, only demons”. He walked near Ezah, grabbing him by his throat: “I hope you never come back”, said him, before throwing the Haze user out of the window, as he slowly fell down towards the ocean. Moments after, he found himself wandering around, carried by the waves, far, far away from the place where he belongs. Chapter 2: Enemy Encountered Ezah woke up in the beach, as small waves touched his feet. One of his glasses’ lenses was broken, shattered by waves upon impact. He slowly recovered, looking around him for any signs of civilization. He looked around, only to see what appeared to be kilometers and kilometers of plain fields, filled with grass and trees here and there. He sighed, grabbing a phone from his pocket. However, it was soaked and non-functional. He threw the phone on the ground, before crushing it with his left foot. Looking at the sky and using his knowledge about star positions, Ezah was able to tell where he should go. Going northeast, he hurried, fearing the destiny of his corporation. It wasn’t long until he noticed he was being stalked by someone. He suddenly stopped, turning around, as two chains came from the ground below him, grabbing someone hiding in between the tall grass, before throwing him across the field. “You are not good at your job.”, said him, not surprised at all. “Well well. Seems like i was spotted earlier than i envisioned”. He then walked out of the grass, as the area around Ezah was cleared by the same chains that grabbed the incoming enemy. The man that showed up donned a purple trench coat, as a purple katana rested on his back. His hair was dyed purple. A purple scar was across his left eye. The man had Haze flames of fate coming from his right hand. Ezah shoved his hands on his pockets. “Seems like even the ones who i trusted most betrayed me. Who sent you here, Rigel? Uso?” “Who else? You think i’m dumb to be commanded by someone like Roget or Alciel? Uso is truly the only one who deserves my respect. Now let’s dance, shall we?”, said him, as he released a large amount of Haze flames of fate, making a cloud, as he vanished inside it. Ezah, confused and not able to see due to the cloud, tried to run away, only to be stopped by Rigel, whom had moved at extremely fast speeds towards Ezah. It didn’t take long until the assassin appeared in front of him, stabbing the man in the highest part of his chest, as he let out a groan of pain. He kneeled, holding his chest with his left hand. “Damnit… Can’t we solve this without a death battle?”, said Ezah, trying to find a way to escape his current situation. Without Rigel being aware, he a chain came from the ground near him, as it wrapped around the assassin’s right leg, before sliding far, far away. It then carved into the ground. “Hah, you really think i would let you escape easily? Think twice. Or don’t, because you’re going to die”. Rigel imbued his katana with Haze fate. When he was about to carve his katana in Ezah’s skull, the chain pulled him away, smacking him on the ground, making a crater. Soon after, Ezah’s right hand was covered in extreme concentrations of Haze FoF, as he sent it through the chain as a pulse. Rigel tried to crawl away, but in the moment the pulse reached him, his leg exploded, sending pieces of flesh and bone flying in all directions, as well as large quantities of blood. He screamed in pain. “I-i will go for n-now… But i will come b-back soon! And with someone else! You better be ready” said him, as he released a dense haze, before vanishing. Ezah slowly recovered, as he looked again at the field. A gust of wind passed by, as he felt a chill down his spine. He then looked back at the sea, seeing a man with a blue hair a headset with fox ears in it and an eyepatch. “Hey gamer how do i reach the city?”, asked the man. “I’m sure you can follow the trees until you find a road”, answered Ezah. “Thanks gamer. BBRRAAPP”. He then went running across the field at large speeds. “What an unusual person”. He then proceeded to follow his journey towards the city. Chapter 3: Shadow in the Darkness Ezah had been walking for several hours. He stopped on top of a hill, as the sunset could be seen on the horizon, along with several tall buildings. He sighed, as it was a long walk until then. He sat under a nearby tree, trying to rest for some time. Ezah was exhausted. He slowly closed his eyes, before falling asleep. Suddenly, a dense fog surrounded the area. Ezah quickly stood up, looking for any signs of what caused the fog. He walked towards where the city would be, confused. While on his way, he felt like he was being watched. Not by someone… Rather, by something. A creature. An entity. Whatever was watching him, was not friendly. After walking for several more seconds, faint, glowing purple dots could be seen in front of him. When noticing them, he couldn’t move anymore, the dots slowly coming closer and closer. “What is this, even?”, whispered him, using all of his will, trying to move, only to meet failure. As they got closer, Ezah finally noticed they weren’t a pair of dots, floating aimlessly. He saw a face, a body. A large grin that extended from ear to ear, a soul-piercing stare. The creature had no facial features aside from two glowing purple eyes and its mouth. It wore a black suit, alongside a dark purple undersuit, much like Ezah’s, as well as black pants. Its clothes had several blood stains, mainly on the suit. It approached his face, the creature’s hands drifting around his face, before whispering something hardly understandable: “Y̷̼̜̋͝o̶͖̼͌u̶̫̫̍ ̸̤̈́ả̵͍̳r̴̞̦͂̌e̴̳̲͛.̶̞͍̐̐.̵̮̪͂͗.̵̺̔ ̸̢̥͊P̴͔͕͗e̴̼͍͊̂ṙ̶̗͝f̴̯͈̏̈́e̷̱̻̚ć̸̣͎t̷̨̗̆.̷̣̕̚.̶̨̦̊̎.̴̩̺̀ ̷̙̒̈́Ḟ̷̰̞i̷̻̳̓n̶̻͒̈́ͅä̵̜͕́̿l̷̲̘̓l̸̤͕̃̂y̴̤̥͒.̶͕̩̋.̸̧͇̈̇.̵̞͖̏̏ ̴̯̕Ạ̸̛f̵͙̠̊͂t̷̨͎̒̾e̵̲̎̓r̷̘͊̾ ̶̼̞̈́̈́s̴̢͈̈́o̸͚͓̍͌ ̵̘̆m̷̖̈́u̴̦̒͋͜ç̵͒̉ĥ̵̡͓ ̸̲̀t̸̨̒̇î̶͎m̴̦̿e̴͍͉͊.̵̡̐̀.̴̰̈.̵̛̭̩ “. A deep, ethereal voice, piercing Ezah’s own soul. He would never forget those words, carved on his mind. He felt massive pain, as a stream of Haze flame of fate pierced his chest, the entity slowly turning transparent, before disappearing. “Y̸̱̅ô̶͇͖̇ṳ̶̈͝ͅ ̶͖̑̅á̸̪̼͛ŕ̷̬͝e̴̙̿͊ ̶̙͉̑͘m̴͈͛̽i̶̳̦͊̈́ṅ̸͙̠͆e̴̺͌͘ ̴̖̯̄n̸̦̣̑̋ǫ̴̉̈ẁ̴̨͖̄.̶̫̾̎ ̶͍́͝T̴̼̼̀͘h̵̢̥̑e̴̟̒̚r̷͓̥̿͌ē̷̯ ̶̱͗i̷̪̇s̶̟̞͑̄ ̸̻͑̚n̴͉̅ō̴̝̊ ̷͓̍e̴̬̿s̷̪͚͘c̶̫̄ạ̶͌́͜ṗ̵͕̳͑è̸̢̛.̴̧̻̽.̴̪̓͐.̷̝͝ ̴̡͇̄͛Y̶̙̜̕o̷̜̪̒ù̸̞ ̵̡̈́s̸͍̏h̷͔͎̆ạ̵͇́̚l̶̥͝ḷ̵͉̃͛ ̵̥̣̅b̵̙̗͝é̷̤̐ ̷͉͎̍̔ț̶̯̂͒ḫ̶̋e̵̦̠͑̎ ̸̖̈͒t̸̯͐̈o̶͍̳̅r̵̢̈͑m̷͕̩͂è̵̪̯n̶͙̺̔͝ṱ̸͕̀e̵̖͊d̷͇̾̐ ̴̫͝ö̷͔n̴͎̿ȩ̶̰̒.̵̩̤͆̀.̷̭͎̔ “. He felt like his chest was about to burst, before falling unconscious from the sheer amount of pain. . .. … He woke up. It was early night. “That must've been a dream. I better keep going”, thought Ezah, as he headed towards the town. He kept thinking about the entity he had met before, trying to understand its motives and most importantly, if the events actually happened. It wasn't long until he was only one hundred meters away from the metropolis. “Hey!”. He heard a voice. It clearly belonged to a child. He turned back, seeing a very short girl. She had a rather eccentric appearance and outfit: her hair was purple, with several wicks being pink. She donned a purple shirt, along with a black vest, a pair of black shorts and sandals. One of her most interesting characteristics were her purple eyes, with a flame of the same color coming from it. “Do you want to make a deal? I can give you anything you desire!”. It was tempting even to Ezah. “Who are you?”, asked him, surprised by such small figure, all alone. Samara’s staff description: It looked like a spear, but certainly was not. It’s blade was black with purple outlines and straight lines turning into various directions of the same color. A purple orb rested in the middle, with several pink thunderbolts inside it. The orb emitted large quantities of pressure. “A friend…” the girl responded. Ezah asks, “What do you mean...anything I desire?” “Anything you desire can be yours.” The strange child answered. “All I need is your signature.” she says, pulling an ancient quill pen and a contract from thin air. “What are you?” asked Ezah. “That’s a little rude don’t you think?” said the girl. “Listen kid, I don’t have time for your bullshit games. Some people are trying to take over my father’s comp-” “Oh! So you’re Ezah Sollef! Huh?” the girl giggled maliciously, interrupting Ezah. “Well, well… I knew that idiot Rigel couldn’t kill you… looks like I gotta take care of things myself.” Ezah sighed, “So...you’re one of those bastards, huh?” “Yes, but don’t worry, I’ll be sure to send Uso your regards… once I have your soul.” she replies. “Before we do this, tell me your name, kid. Or whatever the fuck you are.” demanded Ezah. “Samara Arcana.. glad to be doing business with you.” she smiled. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Samara waved purple glowing projectiles into the air. Then they all flew toward Ezah. He braced for impact, as the projectiles of magic grazed his forearms. Ezah charged up his haze energy for a counter attack. He fired a stream of orbs toward Samara. She teleported above the line of fire, and knocked Ezah off his feet. “What’s wrong buddy? Can’t hit a moving target? Well! Try three!” Samara laughed. Samara seemed to be tripling into three copies of herself. Ezah stood up. He made a large blast which caught Samara off-guard, destroying her clones and sending her flying to the ground. Samara coughs up blood. “Look like we’re even, I’ll be on my way now..” Samara says as she attempts to run away but Ezah stops her by constricting her with a chain. “Not so fast, you little bitch.” Ezah said with extreme anger. “My father is dead because of fucking traitors like you! I’̕M̬̘̦͍̫̠̺ ̶G̯̙̝O̞̻̤͕̙N̸͔N̹̙̜̫̫͍A̸̟̰̹̯̺̹ ̪̻̬̼̮͜M͙̲̱A̝͚̣̬K̸̺͈͎E̶̯ ̖͈Y͢OU̮͎͚͞ ̫̮͎̜̦͇̙F̛̭̥ͅU̻C̻͕̥̀Ķ͖͙̤̞̝ͅI̠N͈G̵ ̶͕̝͚̺̣̖P̻̫̘̹̰A͕͎Y̥͍!͇͈̟̮̭" Ezah felt a darkness growing inside of him. In a demonic voice which was far from his own, he says, “A̗̣̰̜͙ͮͯ̉͝ny̛͕̗͛͌̓̄ ̻̫̑ͤͬ̊͗̌̑l͚̤̯̩̞̊͒̑̌ͩ͗̚a̫ͩs̺̤̊ͩ͑͘t̪͚̱͓ͅ ̝̼͕̬͈̉w̷̙͔ͣͫ̓̍̃͌̄o̢͙̙͗r̗̼͎̝̓ͅd̬͓̖ͥͯͥ͒̉ͨ̍sͫ?̵̪̳̭̓̃̇” There was silence. “N̝̣̮͔̜̭̞͜o̘͙͈?̖̭̼̪̠͕̙ ͕̗̹̕T̞̘͉̣̫h̲͕̝e͓͓n̺̬̘̬̟̼̣͞ ͕̻̥͈͢D̦̤͞I̧̯̻͓̝ͅE͇͍͔̩̥̻.̰̕" Ezah summons another chain, stabbing it through Samara's stomach, Samara regurgitates blood as she is stabbed, the chain slides completely inside of Samara. Samara understood her time was up. "Guess I was a little too careless." she said. The chain began to swell up, detonating. It blew her child-like body to fleshy little pieces. Blood and gore flew everywhere, the bones appear to have disintegrated, their only remains being ashes in the air. "Aw man, I got blood on my good shirt." Ezah said. Samara's soul emerges from the ashes, “You may have killed me. But mark my words, I will return.” she said as her soul faded away. Category:Story Category:Fun 'n Fruity